


Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)

by TheGenderfluid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexuals in Love, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nico The Relationship Counsellor, So Is Reyna, thalia is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenderfluid/pseuds/TheGenderfluid
Summary: Thalia's in a relationship with Reyna, and she couldn't be any happier. At least until reality comes and slaps her with a wet fish, causing her to make a serious choice between two sides. Immortality and a family, or the love of her life?





	Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)

Dating Reyna was honestly one of the best decisions Thalia has ever made in her life.

Sure they had hit a couple of roadblocks in their relationship, but in they had always made up in the end with watching marathon series of various horror movies and rough sex (Reyna was a literal _wolf_ in bed and she loves it). Call her cheesy, but Thalia wasn't going to let go off the one thing in her life that'd brought her happiness and love in its purest form.

Reyna was her anchor to the mortal realm, her sword and shield. She had been there to comfort Thalia when the news of Jason's death had reached her ears. And even though Thalia had kept lashing out like a feral animal to mourn her brother, Reyna never left. She just kept coming back with mugs of hot chocolate and pictures of her time in New Rome spent with Jason when they were younger.

Thalia had never felt more close to her brother as Reyna told her of her brother's childhood among the romans, and in a way she was happy that Jason had chosen to be friends with Reyna instead of pursuing a romantic relationship with her. Just imagining her love with another was enough to crank Thalia's possessiveness to the highest level.

Thalia never wanted to let Reyna go, _ever_.

But facing the reality of the situation now, Thalia didn't know what to do.

It had started out as a thought, months earlier when they were celebrating Nico's birthday at Sally's apartment. Thalia was watching her brother and Percy throw pick-up lines at each other in amusement when she caught wind of Nico and Reyna's conversation, "- 17 next year huh? You're finally an adult then,"

She heard Reyna chuckled before she spoke, "Yeah, Thalia and I were talking about getting an apartment in New York where she could stay the night when the hunters visit Camp Half-Blood and I could live in while going for college here,"

"I thought you were going to college in New Rome? Are you going to return after graduating?"

"No, I changed my mind, New Rome has always been my home and where I belong. But I want to see the outside world, visit new places and meet new people. Our quest on bringing the Athena Parthenos to camp had allowed me to see so many new places I never knew existed, and I want to see more,"

_Reyna could join the hunt if she wants to visit new places,Thalia thought as she chewed on her slice of birthday cake. New places to visit, a family that won't abandon you, living forever unless you die in battle..._ Her chewing slowed down to a stop as she relayed her previous thought.

_Living forever unless you die in battle._

And that's when her problems began.

~~~~~ᏂᎧᏝᎴ ᎷᏋ ᏖᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᎧᏒ ᎴᎧᏁ'Ꮦ~~~~~

"...let me sum this up. You finally realised that you being part of the Hunt is going to cause trouble with your relationship with Reyna, and instead of confronting your _girlfriend_ about it you came to me for advice... how long had you realised this?" Thalia winced, "Since your birthday party at Sally's,"

Nico stared at Thalia, "That was six months ago,"

Thalia nodded, "I know,"

"...Thals, I don't know whether I should punch you for keeping this to yourself for months, or kill you because this was the stupid reason Reyna's been worried and fussing over about for weeks,"

"I very much prefer none of them- what do you mean Reyna's been worried and fussing?!" Nico glared at Thalia, "You don't know what you did? Let me start, according to Reyna you started visiting her less and less but whenever you do you act distant around her. And sometimes even when you were in New York you never went to visit her, something she found out when she visited the pack when you weren't around,"

"She was worried she did something wrong to make you act that way. And it turns out that the reason why is that you're stupid and blind to not notice the pain you've been piling up on your girlfriend,"

Each word was like a stab to her heart, one that would probably scarred her. Reyna was hurting, and it was her fault, why can't she not ruin everything she loves with a single touch?! Luke, Annabeth, Jason, and now her love... "Thals, snapped out of it! Take deep breathes, in and out slowly,"

She did just that, feeling the knot twisting in her heart loosen up as her panic washed away into a tiny ball nestled deep within her heart. She gave Nico a grateful look, "Thanks Neeks,"

"I still want to hurt you for hurting Reyna though,"

"Fair enough,"

Nico sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave the hunter a glare, "Thals, Reyna thinks you're going to break up with her, and she can't bear the thought of that like you do. You have two choices here, stay with the hunters and end your relationship with Reyna, or quit the Hunt to be with the love of your life. Immortality is a curse, not a blessing. Who wants to live forever and see those you love die while you're living and breathing?" Nico said softly, twisting his skull ring.

_He's talking about Bianca_ , realisation hit Thalia as an arrow of pain stabbed her heart, "Neeks..."

Nico shook his head, "I don't want to hear it. Bianca made her choice long ago to be with the hunt instead of her family, and there's nothing I can do to change that. But I can do something now, and that is making sure to not loose another sister because of immortality,"

"...even if I did quit the hunt, it's practically an impossible feat because you know how Artemis takes her vows very seriously. Plus, I'm the lieutenant," Thalia pointed out, "She's never going to let me quit,"

~~~~~ᏂᎧᏝᎴ ᎷᏋ ᏖᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᎧᏒ ᎴᎧᏁ'Ꮦ~~~~~

"I allow," Thalia stared at the goddess slack-jawed, eyes widened in complete shock. "Lady Artemis, did you not hear what I just said or did you misinterpreted my words? I want to quit the hunt,"

Artemis nodded, returning back to sharpening her arrows, "I heard it perfectly clear the first time, and I give my blessings to you to leave and be with that Roman girl,"

"...forgive my bluntness, but I was expecting a more... dramatic reaction like, turning me into a deer or cursing me to be forever hated by animals?" Artemis gave her lieutenant an amused look, "Though you may make an excellent deer, I knew this was coming ever since you had asked for my blessing to court the Roman girl. Did you remember my words to you that day?"

_"I may not be Aphrodite but I do know what love is, you may court the Roman praetor but in the end when the time comes you'll have to make your choice. I only wished for my hunters well-being and happiness in the end,"_

"Hemithea and Josephine asked the same thing you know? Wanting to become mortals together and live their lives to the fullest with love and a family. At first I had been hesitant in letting them go, for not only would I loose two promising hunters to death, I would also lose a part of my family,"

"But in the end what won me over was the love and determination they held in their eyes for each other, overflowing and passionate to protect their love for each other," Artemis tilted her head, staring at Thalia with a sad smile, "Right now, your eyes looked exactly like theirs years ago,"

The goddess stood up, moving in front of Thalia and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said before, my only wish is for my hunters well-being and happiness, and sometimes that special happiness could not be found within my hunt but in the outside world. I will turn you mortal so that you could be with your love, do you accept my blessings, Thalia Grace?"

"...I..."

~~~~~ᏂᎧᏝᎴ ᎷᏋ ᏖᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᎧᏒ ᎴᎧᏁ'Ꮦ~~~~~

Reyna unlocked her apartment door, dark bags beneath her eyes from the stress of studying for finals in college and the thoughts of her lover. She walked towards the living room, dropping her bag on the floor before she crashed onto the couch with a groan, "Fuck college, fuck exams, fuck my life,"

"Umm... is this a bad time to interrupt?" Reyna shot off the couch with a shriek, falling onto the floor as she aimed the pocket knife she kept in her pocket at the intruder, "What in Hera's name are you doing here, _caelum_?!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, awkwardly holding a plate full of- "Is that _Piragua_ and hot chocolate?" Reyna asked, incredulous. Thalia flushed, shuffling over to Reyna and placing the tray onto the coffee table before helping the girl up, "I figured you like some since your finals is coming up and you need sugar in your blood. Eat this," The two sat on the couch, Thalia gingerly handed Reyna the _Piragua._

A comfortable silence followed as Reyna finished the icy cold syrup, Thalia watching her silently. Placing the bowl on the table, Reyna grabbed the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, nearly moaning as the rich, warm liquid went down her throat. Thalia always made the best hot chocolate, but Reyna wasn't going to give in quite so easily.

She raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend over the rim of the cup, before setting it beside the bowl. "So, mind telling me why are you acting so lovey-dovey right now after ignoring me for _months_?"

Thalia winced, hurt flashing through her eyes. "I'm sorry Reyna, it's just that-"

Reyna cut her off, her patience finally snapping, "SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT, THALIA! Did you know how worried and scared I was when you started to pull away?! That I cried to sleep at night thinking I had done something wrong to fucked up our relationship?! I don't know what I did to make you distance yourself away from me, and it _hurts_ to think that you'll leave me someday. So please just tell me the problem _caelum_ -"

"I quit the hunt," That stopped Reyna's rant, she gaped at her girlfriend. "What?" It was just then she finally noticed the lack of a silver circlet on Thalia's head, and the silver jacket she had always wore was replaced by a fitting black singlet that says 'Punk is not dead, Chivalry is."

Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "I quit the hunt, Lady Artemis turned me mortal just this morning so I came here after doing some shopping and waited for you to come home. It's not that big of a deal,"

Reyna felt like feeding someone to her dogs, _"Not that big of a deal?! Caelum_ , this is your family we're talking about. Did something bad happened? Are the gods being attacked once again?! Did Rachel made another prophecy-" Thalia bopped Reyna on the nose lightly with a chuckle, "Nothing happened Reyna, it's just that it's finally time that I quit the hunt,"

"Huh?" Thalia looked at her girlfriend as she spoke, "At first, I had only joined the hunt only to escape the great prophecy, but after time I began to see the hunters and Artemis in a new light, as my family. It was a fun time, running through the woods and hunting down preys, sharing stories with my sisters and feeling belonged for once in my life. Then you came," The daughter of Zeus gave Reyna a smile, "And I fell in love,"

"You understood me in a way, and we both have our differences that made us stronger together. I don't want to change that, ever, not even immortality or my fatal flaw could somehow overpower these emotions inside of me," Thalia felt something wet in her eyes, moving her hands to rub them off. "In any way, it's _me_ who should be afraid. I _left_ you, ignored you for months, never telling you how I feel,"

"If you don't forgive me fine, but please, don't ever leave me," _Like Luke, like Jason._

A hand running through her choppy black hair brought her back to reality, "Oh _caelum_. Yes I'm pissed you decided to act stupid and not talk to me before this, and yes it hurts a lot and how stupid this entire thing has turned out because you keep everything bottled up inside without telling anyone,"

"It's a talent," Thalia joked, earning her a punch on the shoulder from her girlfriend.

"Don't joke about things like that. Back to the subject at hand, if you have something to tell me, speak up and don't bottle everything to yourself. I love you Thalia, and nothing's going to change that no matter what,"

Silence encased them like a protection bubble, a little safe haven of warmth and love, protecting them from the world outside their apartment. The setting sun fell as light illuminated through the open window, bathing them in the colours of red, orange, purple, and gold.

"...hey Reyna, you said something about telling you if anything's bothering me and don't bottle it up, right?" Thalia suddenly questioned, Reyna pulled back a little to give her girlfriend a wary look, "Yes?"

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out to me," And she did, feeling something small and light dropped into her palm, "You can open them now," Reyna opened her eyes and looked down at her palm before she gaped, a silver ring with a bright diamond in the middle, encircled with olive branches and roses that were decorated with tiny ruby and sapphire gems the size of a mustard seed. "Thalia, what-"

The ex-hunter cleared her throat, grabbing both of Reyna's hands to cradle them gently between hers, as though they were the most precious things in the universe.

"Reyna, we have been dating for 2 years now and those years are considered among the best in my very short life as a demigod and a hunter. You are my sun, the stars and the moon combined, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind about it. You showed me _his_ death wasn't the end, and that I had other people who cared about me as a family," _Annabeth, Percy, Nico, everyone..._ , "I know you sometimes think that you are the lucky woman in the relationship, but to me it's a dam miracle that you, the most beautiful and kindest person alive decided to date me,"

"We had been girlfriend and girlfriend for 2 years, but I want us to be _more_. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, will you make me the happiest woman alive by marrying me?"

"Yes," Reyna's words were choked, and there were tears brimming in her eyes. But Thalia had never seen Reyna as beautiful as that single, most frightening moment in her life. "Gods, I will Thalia," Reyna tackled her, wrapping her arms around Thalia's shoulders as she buried her face within the other's collarbone. Thalia smiled, hugging the woman back as the sun disappeared, leaving the moon to rise and shine on them like a spotlight.

"Thank the gods, I thought you were going to reject me after what I did," She heard Reyna's quiet snort and the arms around her shoulders tightened, "To be honest, I nearly did. But my love for you overpowered the urge and grudge to do so,"

"Spare me the cringe and the cheesiness, Rey," Thalia mumbled, the flush on her cheeks darkening.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "Says the girl who'd practically proposed to me with the cheesiest lines I've ever heard, who helped you get the ring and wrote the entire script?"

"...Neeks," Reyna went silent for a moment, scaring Thalia until she relaxed hearing the roman's silent laughter and the shaking of her shoulders. "I knew that stash of romance novels I found beneath his bed were his. That little sinnamon roll tsundere," Thalia hummed, pulling Reyna into her lap. "I know right, did you know I found him crying while reading The Fault In Our Stars once?"

"At least he has good taste,"

EXTRA:

"By the way, whose last name are we taking?" Silence followed Reyna's words.

Thalia blinked, looking sheepish, "I haven't thought until that point, but I hate my last name and you hate yours... what about making our own one? (Don't give me that look, if our ancestors suddenly have last names then we can make up our own too) A clean slate together, a new beginning of our next adventure?"

Reyna gave the ex-hunter a curious look, "And do you have any suggestions?"

"Yup, what about-"

**Author's Note:**

> Theyna still strives on! Hope y'all enjoy reading this gracias and adios~


End file.
